


An Angel Upon Men

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, They/Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: I don't know how to describe this but let's try.Y/N has been tested for too long of a time but they don't mind until they meet an "angel". Upon helping the angel escape, Y/N is created and hurt to become 'the perfect weapon'. What will happen when Y/N's new target is the said angel?
Relationships: Desmond Miles/OC, Desmond Miles/Reader
Kudos: 1





	An Angel Upon Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old story I wrote. I hope you enjoy the chaos. I also apologize for any writing problems I have.

My throat grew dry as once again, I screamed. Screamed for help or for someone. A sharp spear pierced through my chest and the mysterious figure plugged it deep. My voice struggled to find words or noise. I couldn’t even hear if I was making a noise. 

“Pull her out.” A distant voice spoke. Her voice was covered in fear or maybe it was a surprise. The figure behind me pulled the spear straight out of my chest as I collapsed to the ground. My body felt like lead but at least the pain was slowly fading. Maybe it was because I was dying. 

I’m dying…?

Finally, I started to struggle to open my eyes or to move. I didn’t want to die. I screamed as tears filled my eyes. This can’t be happening. I couldn’t die. I had someone I needed to protect!

But who…?

“Pull her out, right now!” That distant voice grew. I looked up at the figure that was now in my line of view. Everything looked too dull and dark. I could barely find their figure. There was only one thing I could see, a white long cloak. It looked more like a robe, actually. 

He was an angel, taking me, wasn’t he?

“P-Please, no-” I started before everything went dark. My struggle grew as much as my hearing. 

“__! __, can you hear me?!” The voice shouted at me. It was the voice before and it sounded so close. I just wanted to reach out and hold onto it. “Open your eyes!”

I opened my eyes suddenly only to find three pairs staring back at me. I felt straps around my chest, wrist, and ankles, obviously holding me down. I didn’t know these people, but maybe I did. They seemed familiar but no names came to mind. My eyes rose to the light about me. 

“__? Are you okay?” I knew that voice but from where? A hand found its way to my back and helped me sit right. I groaned and rested a hand on my chest. There wasn’t a hole, I wasn’t hurt. 

“__, are you okay?” The voice asked me again. It sounded right beside me and I turned to locate it. Beside me stood a small woman. She had golden hair tied into a sloppy bun on top of her head. Her sky eyes grew as more worry washed over them. I wanted to answer but I couldn’t find my voice. So to answer her question, I nodded slightly which gained a sigh of relief from her. Her lips formed a soft smile that seemed comforting.

“How do you feel?” She asked as she helped me off the hard table I was laying on. My legs shook but I didn’t mind. My gaze trailed around the room. It was mostly bare with only the table I awoke from and a few other things. I noticed two other people in the room as well.

“__, do you remember where you are or who I am?” The lady asked as she pulled me out of the room. I turned my attention to her and blinked. I shook my head lightly. She sighed. 

“Again? We really need to stop this. Do you even know who you are?” She questioned as I looked around. I spotted a statue we were passing. I knew that person. The lady must have noticed this and stopped in front of the statue. I pointed at the statue and looked at her. 

“What…?” She asked softly. I pointed to the statue and to me. That was me. I was that statue. She shook her head and put my arm down. 

That wasn’t me…? But I’m sure it’s me.

“No, no.” She sighed. “Let’s get you to your room. You must be tired so I'll explain it to you there.” The lady stated as she pulled me through long open halls. We didn’t pass many people but they all seemed to have their eyes on me. 

Am I married to a rich man to get this many looks from people?

My mind wandered and I didn’t really pay attention to what was around me. Everything was a blur in my mind. I couldn’t even tell if this was real or not. 

“We’re here!” The lady said happily as we entered a room. I looked around the slightly familiar room. Once again, it was dull as the rest of the building. Grey walls, white bed, and two doors in the room. 

“Would you like a shower, __?” The lady asked. I caught a glimpse of some writing on her white coat. 

Gina? Was that her name?

I nodded to Gina’s question. She smiled happily and walked over to some drawers I didn’t notice. She walked back and handed me some clothes and a towel. 

“There’s the showers. Take as long as you need.” Gina stated, pointing to the door that we didn’t enter through. I nodded in response and headed in. The washroom had a bit more color than the other rooms. Most of it was white, but there was colorful artwork along the wall opposite the mirror. I stared at it with wide eyes. I’ve never seen such bright colors.

“Do you not remember painting those, __?” Gina asked from behind me. I shook my head. 

When did I know how to do that…?

~~~~~

After the cold long shower, I walked about into the bedroom wearing the clothes Gina gave me. The black jeans were soft and nice fitting. Along with that, the shirt was a light-gray, close to white. I looked at Gina to see her tapping away on a handheld device. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. Hopping to her feet, she put the device away. 

“You look great, __!” Gina exclaimed. I didn’t move or speak but just continued to gaze down at her. She really was a small woman, now that I realized it. Gina didn’t seem to mind and pulled me out of the room quickly. She was surprisingly strong for being so small. 

Gina continued to pull me through the halls of the strange building. I didn’t want to watch the people stare at me so I kept my eyes on the ground, counting my steps as we went. 

“I’m taking you to get some food,” Gina stated and she happened to notice me perking up on the word food. She giggled and pulled me into a very small room. There were buttons beside the door on the inside which confused me. It seemed pointless to put buttons in the small room and not do anything.

“Base floor, I think,” Gina mumbled to herself before pressing a button. “Off we go!” Gina beamed. Then the room slowly jolted downward. I quickly grabbed one of the bars that were on the side and looked around quickly. Panic raced through me. Gina was quick to calm me and showed me the window that was opposite to the door. It showed multiple floors or hallways. The last floor was the largest and by far the most lively and beautiful. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Gina asked as she pulled me out of the moving room and onto the last floor. I nodded as I looked around, taking it all in. My expression remained the same though. 

“It’s where the food is and where you can just take a moment to relax,” Gina explained as my gaze continued to wander. Beautiful and large vines hung from the ceiling and many other large plants were placed around the place. There even was a small fountain with koi in it. In most empty spaces were tables and chairs hosted by people. Most of the people were laughing and smiling. This place was very calming. 

“What do you want to eat?” Gina asked as we stopped at the fountain. She had sat me down on the edge so I could watch the koi. I simply shrugged, distracted by the koi. She laughed and walked off to go get food but I didn’t bother to watch her go. 

It seemed to be a while before Gina came back or before anything else happened but, the peace of the place was short-lived. Lights started to flicker as blaring sounds went off. I covered my ears tightly and groaned. It was very overwhelming as a voice came onto the overhead speakers. 

“A subject has escaped!” The voice overhead shouted before being drowned out by the sound of the sirens. I shouted as the sound seemed to grow louder. It hurt so bad, it was so painful. 

“There he is!” Someone shouted as I drew my attention to the two people running while being fired at. It was the subject and a very pretty lady. I didn’t pay attention to the woman but the other one. A white jacket was all I saw when my eyes flashed back to the person wearing the white robes. 

The angel…


End file.
